User talk:NickOWrapperOriginal
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Gameshowsareforever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Neubauer (talk) 01:29, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot, Nick! Now you've got Daniel mad at me again! Just by talking to him that is! Though he is right about one thing. Once is enough; there's no need to leave your message to anyone and repeat it. It's too confusing.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 21:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) User talk:NickOWrapperOriginal/Dan and Nick Talking him (Gameshowsareforever) Out! NickOWrapperOriginal, I LUV YA! You don't know how long we've wanted him out of this wiki, your wiki, or any wiki. Gameshowsareforever is nothing but a pest!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you give me the web address for that wiki?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:24, October 10, 2013 (UTC) No offense, but you are way late for that. Things have already been pretty much settled here.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 18:06, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, I knew it was going to end somehow on this site, I apologize for the racist comment towards (you know who) and I know that I have been a jerk to everybody here on this site and so from my heart and soul, I sincerely apologize to everyone here. It was fun while it lasted. Goodbye my friends!(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 21:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC)) But once again, I apologize with all the hatred comments towards (you know who) but I just want you to know and I'm not trying to be a jerk of anything like that my opinions towards you know who maybe different that your's and if you like him and think that he's far superior then of course that you and I know that's your opinion towards him not mine but like the old saying goes everyone's entitled to their own opinion right? but maybe my opinion towards (you know who) might have been kept to myself in the first place instead of letting all of you have it. and I guess maybe I should of think twice before saying those nasty comments (you know who) despite of my dislike towards him and his behavior towards the show. again and of course you, William and everybody else here on this site may not care what I say or do but I 'm truly, truly sorry about this *ahem* "incident" (if you so call it that but then again in your view it's proabably not even though in my view it is).(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 02:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC)) Also, just to make a clarification to you and to everybody else here that I don't have a "hatred" towards all African american game show host. I just don't like (you know who's style) on the Feud in general but I'm not going to rant on him again and I know that you may not care what I think or say about him, I know that! but I wish we can all work together as a family instead of all the arguments and bickering towards one another but then again people here are going to criticize their work no matter what like the Simon Cowell's and Gordon Ramsay's of game shows wiki world no matter what.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 02:08, October 22, 2013 (UTC)) :Gameshowsareforever, if you don’t want to be a fan of Steve Harvey, fine, don’t. Just don’t disobey Wikia rules the law by posting libelous things about him. Thank you and good day.—Brandon Devers 12:27, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Besides, nobody's forcing you to like Steve Harvey. We're just telling you to be careful what you say around here.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:13, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Kind Request Moved I have moved your conversations with Daniel Benfield to a new page in your talk page, so that you guys will keep talking and hopefully straighten things out there.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC)